


Private Conversations (Don't Exist)

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the king and queen had to argue, Costis really wished they would do it in private. And by private, he meant not in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Conversations (Don't Exist)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Queen's Thief.

"I think it went rather well."

Attolia ignored her husband. Her hand tightened on the balcony railing.

"Considering it was the first, I mean. The next one will go better."

"There won't be a next one." Her voice was ice.

He quirked an eyebrow. "I hate to break it to you, my dear, but eventually there will be."

"I won't attend it."

He winced. "Would this have gone over better if I'd told you I was alive before the funeral instead of during it?"

She finally whirled to face him. "You told Costis!"

"I needed Costis!" he protested.

Costis tried to become one with the stone. He really wished their Majesties would remember they were not alone.

He also wished they would leave him out of this, but that was probably too much to hope for.

Eugenides sighed. "You're acting like Relius didn't tell you my entire plan as soon as it was thought of."

"Next time, tell me yourself."

"I thought there wasn't going to be a next time," the king said cheekily.

The queen stared at him for a long moment. "If I didn't love you so much, I would kill you," she informed him.

"That, my dear, is the story of my life," he said cheerily.

Costis resisted the urge to groan.


End file.
